kaibafandomcom-20200214-history
Butter
Butter is a character in Kaiba who first appears in "Stowaways." Appearance Butter has flattened short brown hair, tiny black eyes, and a prominent brow bone without eyebrows. He has heavy cheek jowls (similar to Hyohyo) and large, exaggerated hands, feet, and belly. Butter wears a cornflower blue crop top and matching pants, deep blue boots, and white gloves. Career Butter illegally transports memory chips. He is additionally involved in human trafficking: he manipulates young women by becoming their "boyfriend" (or "slave" in Lum's case) and traveling from planet to planet with them. Each of them hides in the cargo holds of freight ships, believing that they are moving to a new planet to live with Butter, and unknowingly smuggle memory chips in their belongings. History Butter abandoned his daughter, Parm, during her childhood for unknown reasons. Personality Butter is apathetic and almost silent in most interactions: his only word during the conversation with Kochu, Kaba, and Hyohyo is "hello." His willingness to manipulate people demonstrates antisocial tendencies in his behavior and personality. Kochu initially refers to Butter as "earnest" (and "quite the catch") while introducing him to Kaba and Hyohyo, before discovering his true motives. Episode appearances "Stowaways" Butter is first introduced by Kochu as her boyfriend to Kaiba and Hyohyo. He is quiet and grows alarmed when Kochu leans on a bag containing other one of his "girlfriends". Kochu confronts Butter after discovering smuggled memory chips in her belongings. When she tosses them at him, he scrambles to pick them up and hide them before someone sees him. When Kochu brings out the stockings that she also found that don't belong to her, Butter pleaded with her not to enter his cabin. After Lum opened the door of his cabin and informed Kochu that Butter was in love with her and actually her slave rather than Kochu's boyfriend, Butter mumbled that he loved them both equally. Butter apparently had been referring to Kochu (or any of his other girlfriends) as his stalker. As Kochu and Lum began to fight, Butter tried to crawl away from the scene. But their brawling caused hundreds of smuggled memory chips to fly into the air, along with a number of pairs of underwear. Coming onto the scene, Vanilla began to interrogate Butter about the chips. Butter weakly defended himself, stating that he was simply holding all of these memory chips for himself. After Vanilla demanded to see tickets using fatal force, Butter and Lum revealed their tickets. Vanilla tried to persuade Butter to confess to his crime and bribe him in order to let everyone go peacefully. Butter confessed to convincing Kochu to stowaway in the ship. Before Vanilla can react, two women from the crowd jump in to protect Butter, with their tickets on display. They plead and beg with Vanilla to instead shoot Kochu. Vanilla shoots Butter and then Kochu, then expresses remorse for a short second at the reveal that neither of them had converted their memories into chips. The crowd disperses at his command, with Hyohyo pulling Kaiba away from the drama. Parm, still masturbating, sees Hyohyo's silhouette in her closet, though she mistakes it to be her father due to their similar appearance. She berates him and then continues, resigned to let him watch. Kaiba and Hyohyo are shown to be hiding in the closet in order to escape notice of the undergoing investigation taking place in the luggage room. Lost in the intensity of her self pleasure, Parm ignores the pleasure room's automated warnings. Parm has a flashback to her childhood being abandoned by her father. She chases after him pleading to not be left behind. He looks at her and scurries away. When she comes back to herself, she sees him hiding in the closet, watching her masturbate. She insults him one last time, and after climaxing, she explodes. Her green blood splatters throughout the cabin. But at the last moment, there is a flashback of her again as the small girl catching him at last. The investigation in the luggage room comes to a head as a multitude of girls pop out of their hiding places, asking where Butter is. Category:Characters